rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Groundhog Day
It's the Groundhog Day in the Manor! Today the groundhog will let us know when the spring will come. If it's sunny the groundhog will supposedly see its shadow and retreat back into its burrow, and the winter will continue for six more weeks. If it's cloudy the groundhog will come out of its burrow, and the spring will come early. Assemble the magical Relic and Amulet which is called Seasons. You need this item to unlock the underground labyrinths. Explore the labyrinths and rescue Groundhog the Foreteller. The groundhog will reward you with a key to the chest with treasures. Receive the Spring Chest with treasures as a reward for setting Groundhog the Foreteller free! This chest contains hundreds of Silver and Golden Tarra maps, Creatures Summoning Scrolls, Resources and Food for Dragons from the Valley of Magicians, and finally delicious Strawberry Jam. Seasons Butler Alfred: Great! We have succeeded in finding all the five items that we needed. I have lost track of the days that all look the same and never change. Frankly speaking, the items that we have found will help us unlock the Season labyrinths. Very soon we'll find a groundhog that will give us a good forecast. *Find 1 Oak Leaf from the Dryad *Get 1 Crystal Snowflake from the Unicorn *Assemble the Snow Storm Butler Alfred: The spring is in the air! Very soon we'll go through these labyrinths and find the place where Dr. Turnbull keeps our groundhog. Yesterday or Tomorrow Butler Alfred: Great! We have succeeded in finding all the five items that we needed. I have lost track of the days that all look the same and never change. Frankly speaking, the items that we have found will help us unlock the Season labyrinths. Very soon we'll find a groundhog that will give us a good forecast. *Find 1 Oak Leaf from the Dryad *Get 1 Crystal Snowflake from the Unicorn *Assemble the Tropical Rain Butler Alfred: The spring is in the air! Very soon we'll go through these labyrinths and find the place where Dr. Turnbull keeps our groundhog. Lost Spring Butler Alfred: Great! We have succeeded in finding all the five items that we needed. I have lost track of the days that all look the same and never change. Frankly speaking, the items that we have found will help us unlock the Season labyrinths. Very soon we'll find a groundhog that will give us a good forecast. *Find 1 Oak Leaf from the Dryad *Get 1 Crystal Snowflake from the Unicorn *Assemble the Atlantic Storm Butler Alfred: The spring is in the air! Very soon we'll go through these labyrinths and find the place where Dr. Turnbull keeps our groundhog. Weather Forecast Butler Alfred: Great! We have succeeded in finding all the five items that we needed. I have lost track of the days that all look the same and never change. Frankly speaking, the items that we have found will help us unlock the Season labyrinths. Very soon we'll find a groundhog that will give us a good forecast. *Find 2 Oak Leafs from the Dryad *Get 2 Crystal Snowflakes from the Unicorn *Assemble the Desert Heat Butler Alfred: The spring is in the air! Very soon we'll go through these labyrinths and find the place where Dr. Turnbull keeps our groundhog. Groundhog Secret Butler Alfred: Great! We have succeeded in finding all the five items that we needed. I have lost track of the days that all look the same and never change. Frankly speaking, the items that we have found will help us unlock the Season labyrinths. Very soon we'll find a groundhog that will give us a good forecast. *Find 2 Oak Leafs from the Dryad *Get 2 Crystal Snowflakes from the Unicorn *Assemble the Morning Fog Butler Alfred: The spring is in the air! Very soon we'll go through these labyrinths and find the place where Dr. Turnbull keeps our groundhog. Beautiful Moment Butler Alfred: Phew... I finally feel that this day is over and that tomorrow there will be a new day. I'm sick of never ending Saturday! Nevertheless, having had such great adventures, I would like to say: "Stay a while you are so beautiful!" *Find 2 Oak Leafs from the Dryad *Get 2 Crystal Snowflakes from the Unicorn *Assemble the Seasons Congratulations! Despite Dr. Turnbull's tricks we've managed to assemble the key to the Season Labyrinths. Now we must go there. It's time for us to set the real groundhog free and to remove the useless groundhog twin from the zoo. Road to Spring Felicia the Foretuneteller: Using this key, you can unlock the large padlock on the cage in the Spring Labyrinth. Poor groundhog is waiting for you. The weather forecast and arrival of spring now depend solely on you. Good luck! You must go through three difficult labyrinths. *Go through the Autumn Labyrinth and find the Winter Key there. *5 *1-2 *2 Trees - one to feed *1 symbol *Chest with 50 and 500 }} *Go through the Winter Labyrinth and find the Spring Key there. *5 *1-2 *2 Trees - one to feed *2 Forest Dryads - one to feed *1 symbol *Chest with 1,500 and 150 }} *Get to the Spring Labyrinth, walk through it and set the Groundhog the Foreteller free. *Chest Key }} Butler Alfred: You have rescued the groundhog and now we know that the spring is just around the corner. We have broken the time loop. Look at the gorundhog! It is so grateful to you for finally being free. Yay! The spring is coming! Go ahead, open the Spring Chest and take your reward! Reward: Spring Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 100 , 100 * : 10 *Energizer: 1 *Expedition Helper: 10 , 20 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *Dragon Food: 10 , 10 *Charges: 10 random * : 1,000 * : 40,000 Category:Event